Why
by mercenarymoon
Summary: some things you just can't explain one shot read and review


I do not own Artemis Fowl

Fowl Manor:

Artemis walked outside, watching the sun go down beneath the trees. He felt something, Odd. It was different, uncertainty.

"What does this mean?" he asked himself. Normally, he would have a reply from Butler, his manservant. But not this time. Butler was tired, more than he should be. Why?, he thought. "Why?" he said out loud

Captain Short, of the LEPrecon was standing there beside him, wishing she could give him an answer. But she couldn't, the mind wipe had left no trace of her or any of the People and she couldn't risk his remembering them.

This was part of the reason. Another part was that she was asking herself why, too. Why was she assigned to Artemis' watch? Why did she agree? Did she have feelings for the boy? The kidnapper who locked her up in a stone cell? No. Definitely not that boy, but the one before the wipe, he had a spark of decency.

Artemis sat down on the stone bench, as did Holly.

"Ever since that morning" he said seemingly to no one. He didn't clarify _what_ morning exactly, but she new all to well. The morning after the wipe. He continued. "I've had this strange feeling. Like is any of the last three years real, or not?"

This statement through Holly off guard. Was the mud boy actually feeling uncertain? He seemed just like a normal teenager now. Albeit, a filthy rich teenager.

Artemis sighed. He relished these moments when he didn't have to be cold and calculating. Where he could be relatively normal. No Butler around, looking over his shoulder. No Father, constantly wondering if he would give up his criminal ways. Which he wouldn't.

"Are you there?" he asked. Not knowing who he was talking to. "I see your face, a phantom image, like something erased from my mind."

Oh if you only knew, thought Holly she felt a tear run down her cheek. Was she actually crying for this boy? Did she love him. Then he did something that made her heart stop. He pulled out a gun.

He stared silently at it for a moment. He couldn't kill another, which is why he bought it, self defense. Best thing to do was get rid of it. He stood up.

"No!"

He turned around as he heard the shout. He saw a woman sitting there on the bench. She had auburn hair and cherubic lips. And she had pointed ears.

"Who are you?" he asked putting on his cold glare. His eyes softened a bit when she noticed she was crying. "What-?" he said, but was cut of as the three foot tall creature flung herself around his torso.

"Oh Please, please Artemis please don't kill yourself!"

"Kill mys- what?" he thought she must have been lucid. But then remembered the gun in his hand, quickly threw it away. No need for anyone to think he was suicidal.

He then put on his cold face.

"Please miss, your ruining my shirt." Holly looked at him

"Don't you remember?"

Great, thought Artemis, I have a crazy, thing, hugging me in my back yard. "Please miss, leave or I will have to call my associate Butler."

Holly looked at the cold stare coming from her once-upon-a-time friend. After all this, he still doesn't remember. Amazing.

Artemis sighed. "No then?" He reached for his cell phone, but hesitated. Something about the eyes, they seemed almost familiar. _No._ He reeled back, dazed. "Holly!" he exclaimed with disbelief. Holly smiled.

"What do you want, mud boy?" she grinned. He kneeled down until he was at her head height.

"I thought I'd never see you again." The cold stare was gone from his face. She couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Artemis almost resisted, but he didn't. He let the warmth of her lips wash over him. The stayed connected for what seemed like a century. Then they broke apart.

"Holly," he paused, "I love you."

She smiled, "And I you Artemis."

Three hundred miles below the surface of the earth, Foaly was watching the monitor, jaw on the floor. Julius Root was coughing on his trademark fungus cigar.

Holly and Artemis kissed again. "I have to leave now" said Holly

"I know." He answered

"I'll be back."

"I know." Artemis watched the fairy disappear. Then Butler came huffing over to him.

"Geez Artemis," He huffed. "You got away from me and had your fifteen minutes alone, happy now?" Artemis glanced at the slight shimmer above Butler's ear.

"Yeah, I really think I am."

R and review please this is my first ff


End file.
